


No two were ere wed

by singleword



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singleword/pseuds/singleword
Summary: The first time he left a mark on her neck, Elizabeth contrived to wear an artfully tied ribbon for three days and Georgiana had to be duet-ed out of calling for a doctor.





	No two were ere wed

The first time he left a mark on her neck, Elizabeth contrived to wear an artfully tied ribbon for three days and Georgiana had to be duet-ed out of calling for a doctor.  
After that he directed his attention elsewhere. To her wrists. The crook of her arm. The shallow curve under her breast - on the left hand, particularly, for he could feel her heart beating almost against his lips, could taste the swell of every breath. When they hosted balls in the summer and she wore short sleeved dresses, he dutifully restrained himself to the region of her hips. She was marble pale, the crest of each bone casting shadows almost blue, but his mouth brought colour to her skin where the sun did not. (And what a thought, a mad, maddening thought, of the sun on her skin as she swam in the lake or lay stretched on the lawn under trees and sky, graceful as a doe.)  
But again and again, he'd forget his restraint, and return to her shoulders. Her throat. The space behind her ear or the shadow under the corner of her jaw. She would frown to remind him and he would make his lips gentle, whispersoft on her, and she would laugh or sigh or grow utterly still. And he would smile a moment against her pulse.


End file.
